incredible_imaginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Stiles Redwood
(mother) *Hilda Redwood (grandmother) | current_allies = *Scarlett Redwood *Derek Garou *Naomi Garou *Damon Garou *Trustworthy tributes | current_enemies = *The Capitol *Wolves }} Stiles Redwood is a tribute from District 7 and the older brother of the Little Red Riding Hood also known as Scarlett Redwood. He is also known fo his bromance with Derek Garou. Biography Stiles grew up in a loving family with a lumberjack as father, a carpenter as mother, a naive sister and a storytelling grandmother. They all lived in a small cottage deep in the district forest. Stiles loved the forest and played hid and seek with his sister all the time. A game that made him quite good at climbing trees and coming up with great plans to trick his sister in order to win. But the children were not the only once running around in the forest. And one evening when the family was out for a walk they were attacked by a pack of wolves! While the parents tried to keep the wolves occupied. The children ran back to the cottage were they would be safe with their grandmother. But two wolves followed them and in the end Stiles' mother ended up sacrificing herself in order to save his sister Scarlett. After his mother's death, Stiles, his sister and father moved to the village where no wolves would dare to come. But their grandmother stayed behind in the cottage. She said, she wood rather be eaten by wolves than commanded around by peacekeepers. Even after moving to the village, Stiles kept coming in the forest. Only he was not there to play but to hunt. Together with a group of lumberjack friends he started hunting down the wolves in the forest. 'Token' Stiles' token is a tooth from the first wolf he slayed to remind him that he can concur any fear if he wants to. Appearance Stiles is born with two different eye colours: The left is brown while the right is blue. His hair is a dark type of brown and even though he does not look that muscular he has lots of musules. He easily gets tanned but not burned and has quite a few birthmarks. He is exellent at making funny faces. Personality Stiles is a guy who just''' loves to make people laugh'. He is '''funny' even when he does not mean to be it. He has absolutely no lack of charisma or social skills and easily find his way with the people he meet. He is a bit naive and trusts his instincts more than his brain – which is a great tactic most of the time. He is a bit flirty to both females and males but is not really ready for something serious. Even thought he might not look like it, Stiles is rather intelligent and good at coming up with plans. Just not all of them works out as he planned – but hey at least they work and who does not love a twist in events! Dreams Helping his family establish a quite and profitable life in district 7 either by working or if reaped: Winning the Games. At some point settle down and start a family. Fears Wolves. Being all alone. Nightmares. 'Relationships' 'Love Interest' Stiles has got a bit of a (really funny) bromance with Derek Garou. Please make a funny scene with these two if their in the same game. 'Quotes' *''“No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body!”'' *''“Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you, live, mice. I had a boa once. I can do it.”'' — Stiles to one of the members of the Garou Family *''“Am I attractive to gay guys?”'' *''“No, a unicorn... dumbass.”'' *''“If you harm one perfect, reddish-brown hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present.”'' — Stiles to Derek about harming Scarlett *''“You're killing people...to death!”'' *''“This new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you.”'' — Stiles to Derek *''“Can someone kill him again please?”'' *''“You know next time I put my lips to your mouth you better be awake”'' Category:Characters (HG) Category:Tributes (HG) Category:District 7 Residents (HG) Category:Males Category:Reaped (HG)